


L.O.V.E. (It's Alright)

by yehwellwhatever



Series: 2013 Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Declarations Of Love, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve figures out how Danny really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L.O.V.E. (It's Alright)

It's not until Steve sees Danny draw the heart in the air as Steve is going up in the evac chopper that he knows for sure that Danny does have feelings beyond friendship for him. They've been fooling around while drunk for a few weeks now, and Danny says he doesn't do one night stands, but Steve hadn't _known_.

It feels good to know, and Steve will make sure that Danny knows without the shadow of a doubt that he feels the same. He might not be good with words - McGarretts are better with actions - but if words is what it takes, Steve will use the words Danny so often asks of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with Danny's point of view [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/650360)


End file.
